Real Dreams (BAD) (DEAD)
by SgtMetz
Summary: Dan was a 16-year-old teen, he was not like the ones on tv or now, YouTube. He was good to his mom and dad, he did his homework, he got good grades. He was in smack dab in the middle of Ohio USA. Dan knew that one day something interesting thing would happen. But he never would of guessed that it would be today
1. Chapter 1

it's Sgt_Metz Here and I would like to take a shot at writing a planetary annihilation fanfic except this has a twist, it will take place in the real world I chose this because I have found absolutely 0 SI real world PA fanfics and if anyone would like to suggest one to me I would greatly appreciate it. So enough babbling and on with the show!

PS: Anyone wants to be a beta reader? I will give you access to a Google Docs sheet to edit.

=THIRD PERSON POV=

Dan was a 16-year-old teen, he was not like the ones on tv or now, YouTube. He was good to his mom and dad, he did his homework, he got good grades. He was in smack dab in the middle of Ohio USA. But there was a flaw in his life … for everything was for lack of a better term dull, Dan knew that one day something interesting thing would happen. But for all humanity knew that it might happen in an hour or a millennium, that was the flaw of life. Dan Dreamed, hoped, Prayed for something, anything to happen. But he gave up hope a long time ago. But a certain event would happen that would happen that would change the world for better or for worse...

=FIRST PERSON POV=

I was walking home from high school, the day stressed me out the drama, the pressure, the work and most importantly the dullness of life for that was my worst enemy in my life I knew with no doubt that I would become a successful businessman but the just the dullness of it all just bored me I tried everything to Religion to ghost hunting but the sad truth was that there was no… life in, life. But as I pondered my life goal and the reason to live I found myself walking into the Woodbury wildlife reserve. This reserve was near my house and it was fun to play in but it was a huge reserve and was easy to get lost in, so as a kid I only stayed in the outer edges of the park but my parents were always in a business trip to the UK and couldn't go deeper in. I decided that it would be nice to *stop and smell the roses* so to speak. As I walked through the huge forest I sat on a log and sighed "there is no reason to live life is there" I said out loud. But now that I look back on it I guess a ROB looked down on me and pitied me. And that my friend is how my life went from dull to the sun's brightness right in my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

=FIRST PERSON POV=

-rebooting-

-all systems nominal-

-start -

As I slowly woke from my nap … "WAIT WHAT" I yelled but in reality, I was a 5-meter tall robot of mass destruction sitting on the floor of a forest in the middle of modern day earth. as my eyes, want no my Sensors scanned the area I was still there sitting there in a daze of unbelief. About 5 minutes later I regained at least my main thoughts so I looked down and there was this...

a commander... from PA. as I was hyperventilating inside the wildlife around me looked very startled I decided that this would not do me any good in my current situation so as I looked around for the third time and decided that I should get something done. But what I thought in my mind what could I do as a commander and from there on I decided my primary objective. defend life at all costs. I knew that I should have been used for taking away life but what about all of the people who were not giant robots they could not defend themselves so why not help them with that. well, that I knew what I was doing (not really) I decided that just standing around as a giant robot in the middle of Ohio will cause some problems with the feds and well I did not exactly want them to nuke me because I was a giant doom bot. so I went to hiding myself, in the ground so I spooled up my nanites and got to work on digging a pit. Ok, I know a pit will not exactly help everything but at least I will not get spotted by some random hikers. As my inner musing finished I had dug a 6-meter deep pit with plating on the inside rated Bullshit++ grade material. as I slowly lowered myself into the hole I sealed off the top and spread out the dirt so it looked semi-normal. So yay? I finished a giant metal box with a huge ass robot on the inside. as I finished that up I figured out how to *try* not to get noticed by the government or anyone else really. so the plan only really went this far

make a big base under the park

make contact with the feds and try to team up with them

?

So that was the extent of my plan. Ok, I tried but when you are in a big ass metal box you can't exactly think straight ok. ok cool so on with step 1 of the plan create a big base under a park cant be to hard can it?


	3. Chapter 3

=First person POV=

Ok, so inner me I have finished. A large room the size of a warehouse plated in metal wow yay ok it only really took 10 minutes but hey at least I put the effort into it right! ok moving on I have started putting metal extractors on the walls and on the ceiling. ok done now on to the next step energy generators, and done now t1 vehicle factory. 20 seconds later. done! *sigh* "commanders are such bullshit," I say to no one. now, fabbers yay. ok, one of the production line ... now, 2 ok well umm I guess more expanding and more extractors.

=Ohio Division of Geological Survey POV=

Nick was an operator at one of the stations responsible for mapping out ore deposits in Ohio but now in the modern age there was almost no left but sometimes he got lucky and got a deposit and then sent the info higher up that was his job and he did it. Today Nick was at his usual station when he detected an anomaly. As he focused the sensors on it he could see from the radar that it was a huge warehouse shaped cave under the Woodbury Wildlife reserve usually he would just brush it off but sometimes caves can have some good metals inside of them so he sent the word higher up through the chain of command to the regional commander *inside the regional commanders office* the commander was having a good day when word got sent in that under Woodbury Wildlife reserve there was a cave with signs of metal he immediately contacted the Ohio Division of Mineral Resources Management. He told them to go and dig at the site to see what was in the cave

=First person POV=

So I have no expanded to four warehouses two solely dedicated two to building doxes and one for storing them. but then I found Trucks coming my way and I just brushed it off as just some maintenance trucks just going by. one hour later oooh boy was I wrong for they stopped right above my dox storage warehouse and now that I focused my attention on there 'trucks' except they were not trucks they were mining trucks some had jackhammers on the back of some of them and I could see an outline of men offloading onto the ground and starting to uproot the grass and come even closer to the metal until they finally hit... you guessed it metal. The workers seemed very confused about there being metal in the middle of a forest. a few moments passed and they started to try to get through the metal until I snapped out my staring at them and I realized that I had to do something and well I guess the human contact will come first, Oh well. I decided to open the top metal where they uncovered it by using a piston to slide the top open. And as the workers were yelling orders as soon as they saw the piece of metal uncover it to... rows upon rows of robots 2 times the size of a man and armed with gun hands. As you would expect they stared for a moment before screaming at the top of there lungs and most of them hiding behind trucks calling 911. As they were screaming I was building a ramp to the surface and having the doxes march up. ok, it may not be the most subtle entrance but hey cool entrances for the win right? but when they saw a ramp materializing in front of there eyes wow did they run away fast. but by the time I had my 'huge' doxes on the surface, I could hear sirens getting closer and closer and until they were here, as I watched through my doxes many eyes the SWAT vans pulling up and aiming their guns at me. for about 10.97423 seconds the was a standoff between me and the SWAT until a helicopter broke the silence with its rotor blades.

=Cpl. Evan SWAT POV=

Evan was not having a good day. First, he woke up got his coffee you know the usual routine until he drove to the Coshocton County Sheriff's Office and oh boy that's when his day got weird. He was sitting at his desk filling out paper for an arrest when he heard the dispatcher call out that they got multiple calls about 'giant robots inside the Woodbury Wildlife reserve. at first, he thought that it was a prank call but it would not hurt to send two or three officers out to check it out. Oh, boy was he wrong when the officers arrived on the scene there were miners hiding behind trucks and vans and the main attraction robots 2 times the size of a human male marching out of a hole in the ground. The officers at the scene were obviously scared shitless and they too hid behind the cars and by the time that was all happening five hikers were behind trees snapping photos at the giant robots. the officers that he sent out did, in fact, call back only to say there were giant robots with guns for hands marching out of a hole in the ground. at first, Evan did not really know what to do what to do a few seconds later he decided to go and see it for himself. He sent four SWAT vans along with himself to see the supposed robots in the park. when he arrived there were huge robots with a blocky design looking its head around and seemingly observing us we took our guns out because you know GIANT ROBOTS so we stood there just staring until I heard the helicopters I thought how did the military find out? then I realized the hikers they were taking pictures, and god knows how many people saw those photos! I turned my attention back to the robots they too had there (heads?) on the choppers too and that's when the helicopters landed.

=Sgt. Colins US army POV=

Colin was doing his usual routine in Wright Patterson AFB until he was alerted to go to the briefing room when he got the message he was very surprised because in Ohio there really is no action. when he arrived he saw to his surprise there were 55 soldiers in there combat uniforms like him as the chattering died down the room the general stepped up to the front and motioned to sit down. "ok solders before I inform you of this mission I heed a warning to all of you, you will be the first of many US military personnel to arrive at this location and you will make all the difference. this mission may be a first contact scenario *sounds of unbelief* I know men we may be the first men to make contact with them any questions so far?" *a solder speaks up* "um yes sir what are we dealing with here, and are they in a spaceship?" general-"I am getting too that son" *pause* "first we are not dealing with any grey little alien here we are dealing with Giant robots two times the size of a man and buns for arms, and no, no vocal contact has been made. and finally no they did not come from a spaceship they came from the ground." *sounds of jaws dropping even farther* "this mission objective will be to hopefully establish a friendly relationship with the robots." " we will be arriving on a chinook and when we git there get all civilians and local police force out of there" "understood?" soldiers- "YES SIR" "ok men load up into the Chinook." as Colin walked to the Chinook he and everyone else was still in a state of disbelief and his thoughts were racing at a hundred miles an hour. The ride to the location was deathly silent until the speaker crackled to life "we have arrived get your guns ready and try not to piss the giant robots off." a few chuckles went through the Chinook then a jolt and we were on the ground.

=First person POV=

When the now visible chinook landed all of the police SWAT and hikers around my Doxes started to back away. The Soldiers started to unload by the time they were done I started to surround the entrance to my 'warehouses'. the soldiers seemed quite surprised my moving my doxes

when the soldiers stopped staring they tried to ignore the death bots and start securing the perimeter and proceded by putting cation tape 50 feet away from my doxes. after they finished with the caution tape they started to take out barbed wire fences from the Chinook. as they were doing that I decided that huge bots with lasers for hands would not go well for diplomacy. and from there I looked for some sort of unit designer which I found quickly it was in a folder called funny'mc fun? ok, I don't even know, anyway in the designer I could get up any piece of tech I had and slap it on something. so from there, I scaled down the dox until it was about 6 feet tall then got rid of the gun hands and replaced them with three-fingered hands. I used a T1 fab to construct it in the dox storage warehouse and from there I marched it up the ramp and it pushed its way through the bigger doxes. I came to the front line of the two lined dox formation and put my speakers on half and said "Hi my name is...Alpha!"


End file.
